


Full

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Full

The wall is cold against your back. The sybian between your thigh is slick with your sweat and cum. The ropes are soft around your wrists, but tight enough that you’re going to have marks in the morning.

In other words, everything is perfect.

John settles on his knees in front of you. He’s down to his jeans and a single t-shirt, and honestly, him being barefoot should not be as hot as it is.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” he asks, calloused hands stroking up your trembling thighs. Your pussy clenches around the toy inside you, sending you rocketing over the edge with a violence that makes your whole body shake. John chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

You whine around the red ball gag. Your jaw is going to ache tomorrow.

One hand slips down between your legs to cup your pussy, fingers spreading your folds. You moan helplessly and push forward into his hand the best you can. The vibrations increase and your head slams back against the wall, a thump accompanying your wail as you’re pushed into another orgasm for too quickly.

The vibrations turn off abruptly, cutting your orgasm short. You sob into your gag and slump against the wall, letting your eyes close.

“Shhh,” John soothes, rubbing his palm against your clit and drawing some lingering aftershocks from you. “I’ve got you, baby girl.”

His hands leave you and you hear the tell-tale sound of a zipper. He lifts you off the sybian, hands still bound, and replaces the toy with his cock before you can react.

“Feel so good,” he murmurs, breath warm against your jaw. He rolls his hips carefully, testing the waters. You have to focus really hard to get your legs wrapped around his body, urging him on with heels against his firm ass. Only then does he really start to move. “So perfect for me.”

His hands are tight on your hips, holding your body in the air so your weight isn’t on your wrists, but on your shoulders where they’re braces against the wall. Only when he’s sure you’re stable does he really begin to pound you. You cunt is oversensitive, almost to the point of painful, but it still feel amazing and all you can do is hang on for the ride. Your eyes are pretty much rolling back in your head by this time, head hanging loose on your shoulders.

“Like that, baby?” John bites at your jaw, leaving marks Sam and Dean will pretend they don’t see when you meet them for dinner later.

“Uh-huh.” You force your head up to meet lust-darkened eyes.

“Gonna cum in you, Y/N. Gonna fill this sweet little pussy up. How does that sound?”

You groan, letting your head fall against his shoulder. Between hunting and the boys, it’s been far, far too long since John’s cum in you and you know he’s as hungry for it as you are.

“Yeah, you like that. Maybe I’ll plug you up real good, make you walk around full of my cum, knowing you’re probably gonna get pregnant?”

That’s all it takes for you to cum again, this one even harder than the last. You pussy gushes and clenches around John’s cock, sending him into his own orgasm. Each twitch of his cock inside you spurs another round of aftershocks and milks him for everything he’s got to give.

“Fuck,” he gasps, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you close. “Damn, baby girl.”

You whimper when he pulls free, feeling the cum already running out onto your pussy lips. John quickly grabs the special plug- which took forever to find; apparently vagina plugs aren’t nearly as common as you think they should be- and uses it to push his cum back inside. You sigh as you’re filled, spreading your legs wide for him.

“Gonna make you go to dinner like this,” he growls, leaning down to bite possessively at your inner thighs. “Make you sit next to me with no panties and a cunt full of cum, and later I’ll dump another load in you. Gonna make sure it takes this time.”


End file.
